Ne pas oublier le passé
by bayas
Summary: John va découvrir le douloureux passé de Rodney. Qu'un seul chapitre. Pour info, ma fic Troubles se trouve en section M du site à cause du chapitre 5 complètement slash.


Note : Rodney lève le voile sur son passé. Fanfic _en partie_ autobiographique.

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude. Les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

_

* * *

__«J'ai froid. Tellement froid.»_

_«On commence à le savoir Ford. C'est la 15ème fois que vous nous le dites. D'habitude c'est McKay qui râle. Tiens, en parlant du râleur.»_ John se retourna vers le scientifique resté à l'écart. _«McKay, ça va ? MCKAY ?»_

_«Hein ? Quoi ? » _John réitéra sa question _« Oui Major. Ca va. »_ Seulement six mots prononcés par McKay et pas plus d'une centaine sur toute la mission, ce n'était pas normal.

John regrettait d'avoir accepté la mission sur cette planète glacière pour revenir finalement bredouilles. _« Bon, on accèlere »_. Il laissa passer McKay devant lui pour mieux l'avoir à l'oeil.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé Rodney sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ressentait la peur, l'angoisse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Etait ce une prémonition ? Non. Non. Il ne croyait pas à tout ça.

Il entendit Ford pleurnicher _« Et dire que chez mes grands-parents il fait beau et chaud en ce moment. Je me vois assis sous la tonnelle buvant une bonne bière bien fraîche. » « Ford ne recommencez pas. » « Ben quoi Major. On est le 21 mai et on se croit en décembre » « Oui mais on est dans une autre galaxie et si ... eh Rodney !» _John venait de rentrer dans McKay.

Celui ci était figé et regardait dans le vide _« 21 mai ? 21 mai ? 21 mai ?_ répéta Rodney. _Donc demain on est le ... » « Euh. Attendez, je connais la réponse. Le 22 mai !_ taquina le Major _»_ mais il redevint vite sérieux _« Eh. McKay. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Respirez Rodney. Respirez, c'est un ordre ! »._

Rodney cherchait de l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il commençait à ressentir une douleur dans la poitrine. Il était sûr que c'était une punition pour avoir oublié. Il entendit John hurler _« Eh merde. Il fait une crise cardiaque. Teyla courrez jusqu'à la porte des étoiles et demandez une équipe médicale. »_ Rodney s'effondra dans la neige.

**oOo**

Ils faisaient les cent pas devant l'infirmerie. Elisabeth avait gentiment apporté des cafés pour qu'ils se rechauffent. _« Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour faire une crise cardiaque ?_ demanda Elisabeth_» « Ca dépend, ça peut être héréditaire,_ déclara le Major. _Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » « Et ses parents sont morts de quoi ? » « Euh. Je ne sais pas. Rodney est très secret. Je sais juste qu'il a une soeur .» « Moi je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il mange trop gras qu'il a fait une crise cardiaque,_ plaisanta Aiden _»_ _« Infarctus, _annonça Carson _»_.

John sentit son sang se glacer à l'annonce du diagnostic, il bégaya _« Un infarctus ? Il a eu un infarctus ? » « Euh non. Pardon. Je corrigeais simplement Ford sur ce qu'il disait. On ne dit pas crise cardiaque mais infarctus. C'est le terme exact en médecine. » « Et Rodney ? » « Ah oui. C'est juste une crise d'angoisse. » « Quoi ? » « Oui. Je lui ai donné un calmant. Mais il répète inlassablement **22 mai** » « C'est demain non ?_ dit Elisabeth. _Et si c'était son anniversaire et qu'il ait peur de vieillir ? Quelqu'un connaît sa date de naissance ? »_ Tout le monde baissa les yeux. _« Ok. Je vois. Je vais vérifier ça. Carson, tenez moi au courant si il y a le moindre changement » « Pas de problème Elisabeth. De toute façon je vais le garder pour la nuit.»_

John était furieux. Il avait eu si peur en voyant Rodney s'effondrer et c'était une simple crise d'angoisse. _McKay est vraiment une petite nature_, pensa t'il.

Le lendemain il croisa le Docteur Beckett dans les couloirs. _« Alors. Comment va notre angoissé ? » « J'allais vous poser la même question Major. Je croyais qu'il était avec vous ? » « Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je vais voir dans sa chambre » « Je vous suis »_.

Ils vérifièrent dans sa chambre, dans son laboratoire et même au mess, mais pas de McKay. Elisabeth lança un appel général depuis la salle de contrôle _« Rodney répondez. Faites nous savoir où vous êtes. Si quelqu'un a vu le Docteur McKay qu'il le signale. »_ Mais ce fût silence radio.

_« Dites moi comment quelqu'un peut disparaître sans laisser de trâce ? » « Major, calmez vous » « Que je me calme ? Vous avez vu son état hier ? Carson, vous pensez qu'il aurait pu se ... »_ Il ne pouvait pas dire le mot suicide. _« C'est malheureusement une option »_. John allait devenir fou. _« Il ne s'est quand même pas envolé ? »_ A cette dernière remarque ils se regardèrent tous. _« Les Jumpers. Grodin, pouvez vous me dire si tous les Jumpers sont dans le hangar ? » « Non Docteur Weir. Il manque Jumper 6 » « Ok. Vérifiez sa dernière destination » _Après quelques minutes la réponse arriva.

**oOo**

John atterrit sur le continent une heure plus tard. Tout de suite, il aperçut Rodney assis au bord d'une falaise. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit à ses côtés _« Rodney c'est moi. Ne faites pas de bêtises, je suis là pour vous aider » « Plus que trois minutes » « Trois minutes pour quoi ? »_ Rodney observait sa montre comme si c'était une chose étrange. _« 13h31. Plus qu'une minute » _John était dans le flou total. Il avait peur que Rodney saute à 13h32. Sa montre émis un bip à l'heure précise. Rodney ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue _« Ca y est. Ca fait 10 ans. Excuses moi, j'ai failli oublier »_.

John lui parla doucement _« Rodney. Vous savez que je suis votre ami. Parlez moi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé il y a dix ans ? Et qu'avez vous failli oublier ? » « Dana. »_ C'était la première fois que Rodney lui parlait d'une femme. _« Regardez John. C'est moi il y a dix ans. »_ Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était une photo de McKay sur le bord d'une plage. Il avait l'air d'être très heureux, lui qui d'habitude est toujours bougon. Mais ce qui frappa encore plus le Major c'était la maigreur de Rodney. Il aurait pu boxer dans la catégorie poids mouche. Il ne devait pas dépasser les 51 kilos. _« Et dire qu'il y a dix ans ma soeur disait que j'étais trop maigre. Mais Dana m'aimait comme j'étais »_

Rodney continua son récit. _« On était fous l'un de l'autre. Je venais de décrocher un emploi à la NASA et elle, elle terminait sa médecine à Miami. On avait décidé de vivre ensemble. Et ce 22 mai elle avait rendez vous avec le propriétaire de l'appartement qu'on allait louer. Elle voulait absolument que je l'accompagne mais j'avais déjà prévu de déjeuner avec ma soeur. Pendant le déjeuner ma soeur me parlait de son église, de sa communauté, combien elle avait trouvé le chemin du bonheur en priant. A force d'arguments j'acceptais de venir assister à une messe le week end suivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce moment là j'ai regardé ma montre. Il était 13h32. Le soir même la police m'appris que Dana s'était tuée précisément à 13h32 quand sa voiture a percuté un poteau. C'était il y a dix ans. J'aurais dû être avec elle.» _

_« Rodney ... » _

_« Mais je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne voulais pas montrer aux autres ma faiblesse. Seulement, le jour de son enterrement ses parents passèrent sa musique préférée. Et là, je l'ai revu couchée sur le canapé avec son casque sur les oreilles écoutant cette douce musique. Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'ai pleuré. C'est la seule fois où j'ai pleuré quelqu'un. Depuis ce jour je suis faché avec ma soeur, et surtout je suis faché avec la religion. Si Dieu existe, pourquoi au moment précis où j'acceptais de rentrer dans son église, il m'enlevait la chose que j'avais de plus précieux au monde ? Même mon corps n'a pas supporté ça. Depuis ce jour, tout ce que j'avale me fais grossir. J'ai décidé ensuite que jamais plus je me lierai à quelqu'un, que ce soit d'amour ou d'amitié. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais trouver des amis sur Atlantis. Et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai failli oublier ce sinistre anniversaire. J'ai retrouvé la joie de vivre.»_ John passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles et silencieux pendant une bonne heure.

_« Merci de m'avoir écouté John » « De rien. Je suis votre ami. Vous m'avez fait peur. J'ai cru que vous alliez vous suicider. » «A l'époque j'y ai pensé. Mais elle aimait trop la vie et j'aurais sali sa mémoire si j'étais passé à l'acte» «Sage décision. Je ne vous aurais pas connu. Quand vous serez prêt à rentrer, dites le moi. » « Je suis prêt » « Ok. Rentrons à la maison »._

Les deux Jumpers s'envolèrent pour Atlantis.

Fin.

* * *

A la mémoire de Dany (1972 – 1992)

Cette fanfic est bien sûr romancée mais les sentiments de Rodney sont les miens.


End file.
